Tu seras toujours comme mon fils
by Rayan du Griffoul
Summary: Une discussion entre Ginny Potter et son filleul Teddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici rien que pour vous une petite histoire (Comme quoi faire de la route ça inspire)**

**Elle met en scène la famille Potter en particulier Teddy Lupin**

Il venait de transplaner devant le manoir Potter. Il était en avance James et Albus ne seraient pas là avant demain et son parrain était retenu au Magenmagot. Mais bon ce n'était pas grave il avait besoin de se reposer et de profiter des fêtes pour voir ce qu'il aimait.

Il avait à peine franchi le seuil de la demeure qu'une petite tornade rousse se jeta sur lui.

« Teddy tu es là »

« Oui c'est bien moi. Je suis content de te voir Lily »

« Maman viens voir y'a Teddy qui est là »

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon en train de relire son article sur le dernier match qu'elle avait couvert, Ginny Potter entendit sa fille l'appeler. Elle se dirigea vers le hall et vit alors le grand gaillard qui lui servait de filleul.

« Teddy je ne t'attendais pas si tôt »

« Comme tu le vois marraine. Je suis là»

Elle le serra contre elle. Elle était heureuse qu'il puisse venir passer les fêtes avec eux.

« Teddy, tu viens jouer avec moi ? » demanda Lily

« Lily calme toi, laisse Teddy se reposer » répondit sa mère. Puis se tournant de nouveau vers lui « Quand es-tu arrivé ? »

« Ce matin, mais j'ai voulu d'abord aller "rendre visite" à papa, maman et grand mère.»

Ginny savait que même si Teddy avait du partir pour poursuivre ses études, il se rendait aussi souvent que possible sur la tombe de ses parents et de sa grand mère.

Ils passèrent ensuite dans le salon, et durant toute l'après midi ils discutèrent. Le jeune homme de 19 ans suivait des études avancés en potions à l'université magique de Bruxelles, c'est là qu'il vivait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard.

Mais il n'avait jamais oublié son parrain et sa marraine, en effet Andromeda était décédée à peine aprés la bataille de Poudlard, sans doute écrasé par le chagrin de la perte de son mari et de sa fille. Harry Potter et sa future épouse Ginny avaient récupéré la garde de Teddy en tant que parrain. Depuis, Teddy était devenu un membre de leur famille, James, Albus et Lily le considéraient comme leur grand frère.

« Et sinon à part les études quoi de neuf ?»

« Eh bien j'ai rencontré quelque un, et c'est sérieux »

« C'est vrai ! C'est super comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Elle s'appelle Amélie, on s'est connu y'a un an »

« Et tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui bien sûr mais y'a un problème, et j'aurais aimé que Parrain soit là »

Ginny était inquiéte « rien de grave ? »

« C'est à dire que le mois dernier elle m'a présenté à ses parents. Et là elle aimerait vous rencontrer, toi et parrain.»

« Et quand ? »

« Pour les fêtes de Noël »

Ginny se leva d'un bond et appela « Kreattur »

L'elfe apparut immédiatement « Maîtresse Potter a appelé Kreattur »

« Oui tu sera gentil de rajouter un couvert pour notre repas de Noël Kreattur »

« Bien maîtresse » et il disparut dans un pop

Teddy se jeta dans les bras de Ginny « Merci Marraine »

« C'est normal Teddy. Tu fais partie de notre famille et sache que quoi qu'il arrive tu sera toujours comme mon fils »

Teddy ne sut quoi répondre, il se concentra un instant et dit "Et là, c'est mieux ?" alors que ses cheveux prirent la même couleur rousse que Ginny, celle ci ne put s'empêcher de rire.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Et finalement ce qui ne devais être qu'un OS devient une petite histoire.**_

C'est peu de dire que Lord Harry Potter fut content de revoir son filleul et encore plus lorsqu'il apprit la bonne nouvelle. Comme Ginny il avait hâte de rencontrer cette Amélie.

Pour l'instant Teddy se trouvait sur la voie 9 ¾ en compagnie de sa marraine et de Lily. Le Poudlard express n'était pas encore arrivé, mais ils remarquèrent juste devant eux un couple qui tenait une fillette par la main, Teddy s'approcha doucement d'eux et murmura à l'oreille de l'homme. « Bonsoir cher cousin ».

Celui-ci se retourna rapidement visiblement surpris.

« Teddy, t'es vraiment bête. Mais j'suis content de te revoir. » répondit Draco Malfoy.

« Moi aussi Draco tu as l'air en forme » puis il se tourna vers son épouse « Bonsoir Hermione, comment tu vas ?»

« Ça va très bien » répondit-elle en offrant une étreinte sincère au jeune homme, puis elle s'empressa de saluer Ginny.

« Maman j'pourrais aller jouer avec Lily ? » demanda la fille d'Hermione.

« Désolée Cassie, on doit attendre ton frère. » répondit elle.

Vu que le Poudlard Express n'arriverait que dans une demi-heure, Ginny commença à discuter avec sa meilleure amie. Elle à appris que la famille Malfoy allait passer les fêtes en Suisse, en effet, c'est là que Narcissa Malfoy était parti vivre après la guerre.

« Et vous, vous allez au Terrier pour les fêtes ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas pour le réveillon, cette année Teddy a une invitée. »

« Ah vraiment ?» dit Drago. « Donc tu ne ramènes pas qu'un diplôme de Bruxelles ? »

« Draco, arrête de faire le gamin » s'écria Hermione. « Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle s'appelle Amélie Dellroff. On s'est connu à la fac. Ça fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble. »

« Dellroff ? Ah oui je connais » dit Draco « Une vieille famille Lorraine, des grands potionistes.

A ce moment-là le Poudlard express entra en gare, déversant un flot d'élèves voulant profiter des fêtes en familles.

Mais parmi eux on pouvait distinguer trois élèves portant l'uniforme de Serpentard. Il y'avait deux jeunes garçons à savoir Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Matthew Malfoy et entre eux se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Caroline Alicia Zabini. A eux trois ils formaient ce que l'ont appelait « le trio d'argent. »

Les deux garçons étaient contents de revoir leurs familles, tandis que la mère de Caroline arriva en courant.

« Ah te voilà Pansy, tu arrives juste à temps » lança Draco à son ancienne camarade qui prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Draco » répondit elle avant de saluer les autres adultes.

Enfin le groupe fut rejoint par un autre élève plus âgé et vêtu d'uniforme de Gryffondor. Vu sa ressemblance flagrante avec son père, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de James-Sirius Potter. Il tenait par la main une fille aux cheveux roux, portant également l'uniforme de la maison des Lions. Il s'agissait de Mélanie Weasley, sa cousine.

« Teddy ! » s'écria James en courant vers le jeune homme. « Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi tôt ? »

« C'était pour vous faire une surprise » dit Teddy en serrant dans ses bras « son petit frère » « Alors tu as été sage ? »

« Oui bien sûr tu me connais » répondit James.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. » lança Albus

Il est vrai qu'une certaine rivalité s'était installée entre les deux frères depuis qu'Albus avait été repartie à Serpentard. Mais cela restait dans les limites, Harry et Ginny avaient rassuré Albus quant à sa répartition.

« Mélanie ma chérie, tu rentres avec nous. Tes parents te récupéreront chez nous » dit Ginny à sa nièce.

Le groupe se sépara en se souhaitant de bonnes fêtes. Draco demanda à Pansy de transmettre ses vœux de bons rétablissements à Blaise. Ce dernier s'était blessé la semaine précédente durant un match de Quidditch. Une blessure qui avait sûrement mis fin à sa saison.

Ginny et les enfants arrivèrent au manoir Potter, Mélanie eut la surprise de trouver ses parents, Ronald et Lavande Weasley.

« Ron ! » s'écria Ginny. « Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

« Juste cinq minutes, j'ai récupéré Lavande au Journal et ont est arrivé directement ici. »

Après avoir serré sa fille dans ses bras, Ron se tourna vers Teddy.

« Et bien Teddy, Harry nous a annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Félicitations mon grand. »

La soirée qui suivit fut très joyeuse, et fut ponctuée de rires et d'anecdotes

_**Le prochain chapitre sera une suite de tranches de vie sur la vie de Teddy dans sa famille, puis nous verrons arrivés cette fameuse Amélie**_


End file.
